Cherche Atlantis, cherche !
by Les 4 Folasses
Summary: Une réponse des deux autres folasses Atch et mimi à la fic des autres Syla et MD. On allé pas les laisser s'amuser sans nous quand même!
1. Chapter 1

_Note de Mimi : Voici une petite idée à Atch et moi en réponse à une fic de MacDye et Syla. Après tout, on allée pas les laisser s'amuser toutes seules sur Atlantis. Donc prévoir un crossing-over incessamment sous peu. _

_On vous aura prévenu, quand on nous met les quatre ensembles ça donne !_

**Chapitre 1**

Wow ! Même les ouragans à Hawaï sont moins dérangeants. J'espère que je vais m'habituer … Beaux Zyeux à l'horizon !! Blouson noir…C'est un militaire. Zut ! Ah, mais celui se tourne vers nous n'est pas mal du tout.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je suis Radek Zelenka...Vous êtes ?

_Fiou ! Il a un accent à croquer._

Emy s'avance : - Emily Bruneton, astrophysicienne.

- Christelle Valade, informaticienne.

- Ok. Donc vous, vous n'avez pas été encore affectées.

- Quoi ? Exclamation en chœur. Il nous avait bien été précisé que nos affectations seraient parmi la première chose que nous recevrions.

- Du calme…Va falloir aller voir le Dr Weir, pour ça. Je disais donc, les paperasses habituelles, vos quartiers…et vous attendez une seconde, que je finisse avec les autres.

Je regarde Emy puis nous acquiesçons. On se laisse tomber plus qu'on ne s'assoit sur des escaliers voisins, et je regarde aux alentours.

La salle est splendide. Si toute la cité est comme ça… Puis mon regard tombe sur un petit groupe au niveau supérieur : une femme, pas très grande mais on sent dans son attitude que c'est une leader – probablement une chef d'équipe -, un militaire au cheveux en bataille, qui me tournent le dos. Le troisième, un scientifique, parle en accompagnant ses paroles de force gestes des mains. Je continue mon examen et bam ! Court-circuit neuronal…Quel canon ! Un grand métis, type les-gars-sur-lesquels-je-bavais-étant-ado me regarde bien en face.

_Oups ! Grillée…en attendant, il est drôlement bien…Mon chou, tu es à moi…_

Aouh ! Emy a la manie de donner des coups de coude. Et celui-là était particulièrement puissant.

RONON POWER RONON POWER RONON POWER RONON POWER

Bon, c'est pas pour dire mais c'est suant toutes ses formalités. Encore heureux que Christelle soit avec moi. Elle a le don de me faire rire tellement fort que mon thé me ressort par les narines.

Trois plombes pour savoir où on est affectées et encore heureux que le scientifique qui nous a annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle soit à croquer. D'ailleurs je sens que cela sera pas désagréable de travailler tard dans les labos avec lui.

Tiens il y a une équipe qui vient de rentrer de mission. D'après les uniformes, il y a un militaire avec des fesses à croquer, une belle femme qui a un physique de combattante et une grande baraque avec un physique à damner une sainte et un scientifique qui parle avec ses mains. Je me demande si Chris le connaît ?

Whahaha quand je la regarde je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas insensible au charme du plus grand mais si elle continue, elle va se faire remarquer. Bon, un petit coup de coude. Ben voila qu'elle sursaute.

RODNEY POWER RODNEY POWER RODNEY POWER RODNEY POWER

- Grrr ! Je mime un grognement à l'attention d'Emy, furieuse d'être dérangée en plein remplissage de mirettes.

_Bon sang, il est vraiment…Bon revenons sur Terre._

La porte venait de se couper. Le petit – tiens d'ailleurs c'est quoi sa nationalité ? Alors drapeau… - tchèque revenait vers nous.

- Allez, suivez moi. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, la patronne est loin d'être méchante.

Au moment où nous mettons les pieds sur le palier, le scientifique de tout à l'heure se met à crier.

- Non mais pourquoi d'autres scientifiques dans mon équipe ! Y en a pas besoin…

- Rodney ça suffit !

La seconde femme – uniforme rouge celle-là – le fait taire, et les entraîne dans une salle qui doit être la salle de briefing. Salle ou le docteur Zelenka nous pousse moins de deux secondes après.

_Miam ! Il est encore mieux de près…_

- Bonjour ! Mesdemoiselles Bruneton et Valade, je suppose.

Nous avons chacune acquiescé l'énoncé de notre nom.

- Je suis le Dr Elizabeth Weir, dirigeante de cette cité. Voici le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard…

Le militaire lève la main.

- ...Voici Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex.

La seconde femme incline la tête et le grand baraqué grogne un bonjour.

- Le grincheux, c'est le Dr Rodney McKay, scientifique en chef de la cité et accessoirement votre supérieur direct.

Le colonel Sheppard a terminé avec les présentations.

- Je ne veux pas d'autres scientifiques dans mon équipe ! Et encore moins de femmes.

Les quatre femmes présentent froncent les sourcils. Le militaire, nous voyant, ne peut retenir un petit sourire. Quand au baraqué – Ronon -, son regard va de l'une à l'autre, nous examinant sous toutes les coutures.

Mais c'en est trop.

- Dites donc, Dr McKay j'espère que votre talent au lit est plus développé que vos relations humaines.

RONON POWER RONON POWER RONON POWER RONON POWER

Tiens voilà le petit chou qui revient.

- Allez, suivez moi. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, la patronne est loin d'être méchante.

C'est une patronne quoi. Dès que l'on s'approche des autres on attend le scientifique de l'autre équipe qui s'égosille. J'écoute à moitié. On nous pousse dans une salle où trône une immense table et des sièges où sont installés l'équipe de retour ainsi qu'une femme portant un t-shirt rouge et ayant l'air tendu.

Merde ! Mon nom ! Hocher la tête et se mettre à écouter. Elle est en train de faire les présentations. Trognon le militaire. Je vois tout de suite son côté GI Joe.

- Je ne veux pas d'autres scientifiques dans mon équipe ! Et encore moins de femmes.

Il est gonflé ! Ce n'est pas comme si on n'était pas devant lui.

- Dites donc, Dr McKay j'espère que votre talent au lit est plus développé que vos relations humaines.

Elle a raison là. Elle lui a bien cloué le bec.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle mais si vous voulez on peut voter ça de façon démocratique. Que tout ceux qui trouvent que le Dr McKay devrait nous présenter des excuses lèvent la main.

Je lève la main, Chris aussi ainsi que Teyla et Elizabeth. Je tourne mon regard et je lance un sourire charmeur en direction des trois autres hommes. Ils lèvent la main. On se tourne tous vers le Dr Mc Kay qui devient une jolie couleur de fushia. Il regarde les trois hommes.

- Bande de traîtres !

- Mc Kay, elle attendent, lance le colonel.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser.

Oh le pauvre il y a l'air déconfit, il faut veiller à entretenir les relations aux seins d'une équipe. Bon je vais lui passer un peu de pommade.

- On vous excuse Dr Mc Kay. On vous promets d'être le plus efficace possible.

Je lui décoche mon plus beau sourire. Ah voilà, il sourit également. Tout va bien dans le monde merveilleux des bisousnours. Tiens en parlant de bisous, Chris voudrait bien en faire un à Ronon. Il va falloir que je la surveille.

- Dr Weir, avez-vous encore besoin de nous ?

RODNEY POWER RODNEY POWER RODNEY POWER RODNEY POWER

Le Dr Weir – notre chef à tous si j'ai bien compris – acquiesce.

- J'en ai encore pour quelques minutes.

Rodney se renfonce dans son fauteuil en râlant.

- Bon, le Colonel Carter avait mis une note dans vos dossiers respectifs.

_Gloups. _

Je regarde Emy et là j'ai franchement peur. On va dire que mon dossier n'est pas forcément exemplaire. Je ne suis pas militaire, mais mon insubordination est connue de tous au SGC.

- Voyons voir. Mademoiselle Bruneton, excellente au tir, en Judo et en Yoga …

J'entends le colonel souffler à ses voisins qu'il s'agit d'un sport de combat terrien.

Comment peuvent-ils ne pas connaître les sports terriens ? Ah mais oui, c'est vrai. Ce sont tous les deux des Pégasiens.

- Mademoiselle Valade, votre dossier est éloquent. Vous devriez bien vous entendre avec le Colonel, c'est lui aussi un champion de l'indiscipline.

_Et merde ! Pour me refaire une réputation c'est raté._

Je jete un œil craintif vers le-dit colonel, avant de reporter mon attention vers le Dr Weir.

- Karaté, Aikido, Kendo…Ah, je vois aussi que vous pouvez rivaliser avec les Marines en combat au corps à corps…Vous avez réussi avec brio le stage spécialisé …

Là je n'ai plus peur, je rougis.

_Pas la peine d'étaler ça …Allez pitié…_

Je n'écoute plus ce qu'elle raconte. J'ai fait l'erreur de tourner une seconde les yeux vers Ronon, et mon regard se retrouve presque prisonnier d'un regard mi-intrigué, mi-amusé.

_On dirait qu'il se demande à quelle sauce il va nous manger…_

Je ne peux réprimer un léger frisson, malheureusement capté par Emy.

_Pfff ca va être ma fête…_

RONON POWER RONON POWER RONON POWER RONON POWER_  
_

Chris n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Il va vraiment falloir que je la surveille, peut être qu'elle nous couve un truc. Ah non ! Elle va pas me faire faux bon pour le premier jour quand même.

- Bon mesdemoiselles, je crois que les présentations sont suffisantes. Je vais laisser le Dr Zelenka vous montrer vos chambres pendant que vous SGA1 vous allez pouvoir aller vous détendre.

Beuh pourquoi que Zelenka, les autres ne peuvent pas rester ? Vite trouver un truc !

- Vous pouvez nous indiquez le gymnase et le stand de tir. Car si Chris est comme moi, j'ai hâte de me défouler un peu. La journée a été longue.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous ferais visiter la cité après vous avoir montrer vos quartiers.

Non !!!!! Partez pas. Et John qui me lance un regard désolé. Beuh Chris a l'air aussi déconfite que moi. Bon c'est pas grave, on les retrouvera demain. Et voilà, qu'on prend des directions opposées, le SGA1 et nous. Remarque suivre le tchèque ce n'est pas mal non plus. Demain est un autre jour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ah ! Superbe ce lever de soleil. Emy étant bien plus marmotte que moi, je suis sure qu'elle dort encore. Et si j'allais me balader en attendant qu'elle se lève ?

Je mets quoi ? Je vais pas me balader en uniforme à 7..ah non six heures et demie du matin…Allez hop, un jogging. Ne pas oublier…la radio. Le Dr Zelenka nous l'a conseillé car il parait que les nouveaux se perdent souvent.

J'enchaîne couloirs et escaliers, avant d'émerger à l'un des points les plus hauts de la cité.

Waouw c'est splendide ! Je restais un moment là-bas, sur un immense balcon, à enchaîner mes katas.

Ensuite, je m'installe en tailleur, je ferme les yeux. Le vent, les vagues…quelqu'un s'approche

- Un peu d'eau ?

- Bonjour Colonel. Volontiers.

Je ne me suis pas encore retourné. Je le fais, pour me retrouver face à DEUX personnes. Youpi !! Ronon est là aussi ! Mais on peut pas dire que je sois à mon avantage…

J'accepte la gourde lancée par Ronon et avale une longue gorgée. En les observant un peu plus attentivement, je remarque que le Colonel est complètement en sueur, alors que Ronon, lui, transpire à peine.

- Vous venez de vous entraîner ?

- Jogging.

- Ronon vous a laissé sur place on dirait.

- Hé, c'est un coureur…Il court très vite, sans mauvais jeux de mots.

Je souris, et me rappelle soudain que j'ai une astrophysicienne à réveiller.

- Je dois aller réveiller Emy. Désolé, messieurs.

Le beau colonel me lance un sourire charmeur.

_Désolé, moi je préfère les armoires à glace aux GI Joe…_

- Si vous nous laissez le temps de nous rendre présentable, on peut prendre le petit déjeuner tous les trois…enfin quatre le temps de réveiller votre amie.

- D'accord…

Je suis les deux beaux gosses jusqu'à la zone des quartiers, et vais tambouriner à la porte d'Emy, juste à côté de mes quartiers.

RONON POWER RONON POWER RONON POWER RONON POWER

Je suis encore dans mes rêves. De beaux rêves remplis de gâteaux au chocolat et d'hommes charmants. Et là, j'attend des coups. J'ouvre un oeil, puis deux. Ca tambourine toujours, il va falloir que je me lève. Je m'étire tout en souplesse et je me motive pour me lever. J'ouvre.

- Aaaaaah !

Je me gratte la tête, c'est Chris mais pourquoi elle gueule comme ça si tôt le matin.

- M'enfin Chris gueule pas comme ça si tôt le matin ?

- Mais t'as vu ta tête !

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma tête dans ma glace et je comprends mieux. Hier soir je me suis endormie après ma douche sur une copie de Sciences et Vie. Et maintenant, j'ai l'article sur les bonobos imprimé sur la joue gauche.

- Et merde ! C'est pas drôle Chris !

Elle est morte de rire.

- Bon je vais me doucher. Tu voulais quoi ?

Elle trépigne sur place. On dirait que c'est la veille de Noël pour elle.

- Le colonel Sheppard nous as invité à déjeuner.

- Et c'est ça qui te mets dans cet état ?

- Il y aura Ronon.

Et elle se met à sauter sur place.

- C'est bon j'ai compris. Je prends ma douche et on y va. Installe toi, je serais rapide. Je ne me sécherais même pas les cheveux juste pour toi.

- Merci !

Elle me saute au cou. Elle est adorable. Je la regarde style maman compatissante et j'attrape ma serviette et cet immonde uniforme.

- Je reviens, soit sage.

RP$RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$

- Oui maman, mais moi je vais me doucher…j'ai été courir, et faire deux ou trois katas. A tout à l'heure !

Pendant qu'elle va vers sa salle de bains, je sors de ses quartiers et me précipite vers les miens juste à côté.Cinq minutes, et je ressors de la douche. Les cheveux ? Hop, un petit chignon. J'enfile l'uniforme. Les treillis sont pratiques, mais qu'est-ce que c'est moche ! Un quart d'heure de plus et je tambourine à nouveau à la porte d'Emy.

Je vois à sa tête que je l'ai encore fait sursauter.

- Merci maman ! je lui fais avec un clin d'œil.

On part vers le mess. Ca donne faim de faire tous ces kilomètres d'un bout à l'autre de cette cité.

On entre toutes les deux dans le mess. Contrairement aux couloirs un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, il est plein de monde.On se remplit deux plateaux, et je me retourne, un peu avant Emy pour repérer le Colonel et Ronon. Et là, j'avise un scientifique bougon qui a visiblement la même destination que nous.

_J'en connais une qui va être contente …_

- Psst Emy ! Regarde un peu par là-bas !

RP$RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$

Je lève la tête et j'aperçois le Dr Mc Kay. Bof, lui non plus à pas l'air d'être du matin. Je pose mon thé sur mon plateau et je prends des agrumes pour faire le plein de vitamines.

Chris semble avoir manger un kangourou et moi je traîne des pieds. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et je lui sors ma phrase fétiche.

- Veux pas y aller!

- Mais si, mais si. Allez viens. Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée.

On s'avance vers la table où se trouve le colonel, Ronon et maintenant le Dr Mc Kay.

- Bonjour messieurs.

Même son bonjour est de bonne humeur.

- Jour tout le monde.

- Mesdemoiselles. Installez-vous

Ouais c'est sympa, mais Chris a prit la seule place qui n'était pas à côté de Rodney. Elle est déjà en pleine contemplation devant Ronon. Bon je m'installe. Je vais commencer mon petit déj. Au menu, thé blanc et agrumes mon cocktail préféré.

- Faites attention avec vos agrumes.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'y suis allergique

- Bah tant que vous m'embrassez pas, ça devrait aller Dr Mc Kay. Et je vous trouverai un peu cavalier de le faire dès le premier jour alors que vous ne m'avez pas encore offert d'aller prendre un café.

Tiens encore version fuschia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ah y penser, je dois faire un drôle de contraste avec Emy. Moi je me sens en pleine forme et elle traîne les pieds. Ca me fait rire depuis que je la connais…

Je dévore mes toasts. Je vois Rodney qui jette un drôle de regard sur mon plateau, puis sur celui d'Emy. Il est vrai que le mien ressemble plus à celui de Ronon qu'à celui d'Emily.

J'y peux rien j'ai faim le matin, moi. Je relève le nez de ma tasse de café, pour jeter un œil à Emy. Toujours pas réveillée, elle attaque son thé, lorsque Rodney lance sa remarque.

Lorsque j'entends la réponse d'Emy, je manque m'étouffer avec mes toasts et avale aussitôt une gorgée de café pour faire passer le tout.

_S'il savait…_

Lorsque je relève les yeux, je tombe sur des prunelles chocolat rieuses.

_Ah, j'ai raté mon camouflage en quinte de toux on dirait._

Je note mentalement l'allergie de Rodney…ça peut servir, si on a envie de l'éloigner quelque temps. Un bon choc anaphylactique ça peut marcher.

A voir le regard de Ronon, il a déjà eu ce genre d'idée. J'imagine la galère. Lui qui n'a pas l'air d'un gars bavard, doit se coltiner en mission un scientifique intarissable et bougon. _J'espère quand même qu'il n'a pas trop d'a priori sur les scientifiques…_

Je crois que de toute manière on va s'entendre.

- Tiens, voilà Teyla.

On nous l'a présenté la veille. C'est une superbe jeune femme, à peu près de notre age, qui est la chef de son peuple.

RP$RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$

Je suis pas du matin, je suis pas du matin, je suis pas du matin. Je fais dans la relaxation, le self-défense Et voilà que Chris m'embarque pour un entraînement avec son beau gosse, Teyla Emmagan et le colonel. Rien qu'à voir son air ravi quand Teyla lui a proposé d'échanger nos techniques je n'ai pas su résister. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse. Nous voilà parti tous les cinq vers le gymnase. Enfin tous les cinq, j'ai bien l'impression que quelqu'un nous suit. Je regarde par dessus mon épaule et là j'en suis sure on est suivit. Bon comment faire signe aux autres. Pas à Chris là elle est en contemplation. J'attrape le bras du colonel et on se cache derrière un pilonne. Je mets ma main sur sa bouche alors qu'il commence à parler.

- Chut !

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

- Taisez-vous.

Il me fusille du regard mais là j'en suis sure j'attend des pas.

- Quelqu'un nous suit.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Depuis le mess quelqu'un nous suit.

John me regarde sérieusement maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il a de beaux yeux. Les pas se font plus pressés et le Dr McKay apparaît dans le couloir. Il passe sans nous voir.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

- Je l'ignore mais on va lui faire peur.

Je le regarde. Il arbore un magnifique sourire carnassier. Je lui souris également.

- Alors que faisons nous ?

RP$RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$

Je suis Ronon et Teyla vers le gymnase. Enfin, tranquillement, c'est vite dit. On a beau mieux savoir se battre que la moyenne avec Emy, on est pas des militaires !

- Au fait, on est pas militaires, hein…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas…Le ton de Teyla me rassure un peu mais bon…je préfèrerai éviter de me pointer au labo avec un poignet cassé, moi.

On arrive devant le gymnase et je me retourne. Plus d'Emy…

- Où sont Emy et le colonel ?

Ronon hausse les épaules.

- Ils vont finir par arriver…

Il entre dans le gymnase, où quelques militaires s'entraînent. Que des hommes. Je me sens petite tout à coup. Ils font tous au moins vingt centimètres de plus que moi.

- Bon, on va voir ce que vous savez faire…

Les militaires, avisant les deux Pégasiens, se sont arrêtés et assis, comme au spectacle.

_Bon sang de bois ! Et des spectateurs en plus…_

- Dites, puisqu'on doit travailler ensemble, on pourrait pas se tutoyer ?

- Attrape !

Je rattrape – de justesse – le bâton que me lance Ronon. Quand je le vois se placer à moi….

_Oups…je suis dans la merde. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me hacher menu…_

Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de l'admirer…

_Quel bel homme ! Oups…Gifle mentale ! Reste con-cen-trée ! _

Je jette un œil aux spectateurs, je capte un infime mouvement à l'autre extrémité de mon champ de vision et je pare. Heureusement, parce qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte.

_Et oh ! J'ai pas la moitié de ta force moi ! Bon, je te pardonne si tu poses ta chemise…_

Et merde ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête de fantasmer…

Au moment où je me remets en position, on entend un hurlement.

RP$RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$

Sheppard m'entraîne à la suite du Dr Mc Kay. Je me sens comme une gamine qui s'apprête à faire une farce. Nous le suivons en nous cachant derrière les colonnes successives. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de rire doucement et le colonel sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Vous croyez qu'il se rend compte de quelque chose ?

- Qui? Mc Kay? Vous rigolez ! Il ne nous verrait pas qu'on serrait à côté de lui.

- Bon alors on fait quoi ?

- J'ai une idée.

Je continue de le suivre et la je commence à comprendre. Dr Mc Kay nous cherche nous alors que nous le suivons. Sauf que tout ça c'était le plan et pas celui de me prendre les pieds et de me casser la gueule. Enfin si j'étais seule je me serais étalée sur tout mon long, je me serais relevée l'air de rien. Mais je me suis étalée sur John qui s'est retourné juste quand j'allais tomber. Du coup, on tombe tout les deux de derrière la colonne.

- Whaie !!!!!!

- Attention !

Ca fait mal ! Je me relève et je tombe dans les prunelles du colonel. Whaaaaa J'ai chaud tout d'un coup.

- Vous allez bien ?

Oh il s'inquiète pour moi.

- Euh voui. Je vous ai pas fait mal au moins ?

- Vous êtes tellement légère que vous pourriez pas me faire mal.

- Hé c'est pas parce que je fais dans le mini gabarit que je ne peux pas faire mal. Je croyais que vous aviez écouté pendant le meeting.

- J'étais en train d'écouter, experte en yoga, hein ?

Je lui décoche mon sourire de carnassier.

- Entre autres, colonel, entre autres.

- Je déranges peut être.

Merde la voix de Mc Kay. Je me relève et j'en profite pour aider Sheppard également.

- Le colonel a amorti ma chute.

- Je vous crois.

- Mc Kay. Arrêtez. C'est la stricte vérité.

RP$RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$

_C'était la voix d'Emy ça..._

Je me fige, jette un œil à Ronon en levant la main.

- Pouce ! C'était la voix d'Emy ça ! Je vais voir !

- On te suit…

J'enfile les couloirs les uns après les autres, avant de tomber sur ceux que je cherchais.

Rodney est debout, l'air pas franchement content, avec en face de lui Emy et le colonel Sheppard.

Je freine brutalement, et Ronon me rentre dedans, manquant me faire tomber. Au moment où je perds l'équilibre, il me rattrape d'une seule main.

_Nom de Dieu, quelle force !_

Je me secoue et j'essaie de me reconcentrer sur ce qui se passe devant moi.

- Euh...il se passe quoi ?

Et là, Emy me lance un regard significatif.

_Oulah ! Je connais ce regard…Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?_

- Colonel, Emily. On vous attendait justement. Vous venez vous entraîner avec nous Dr McKay ?

D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Rodney est très loin d'être un fana des entraînements.

Comme je m'y attendais, il décline l'invitation et repart, non sans nous lancer.

- Valade ! Bruneton ! N'oubliez pas que vous avez du travail !

Je marmonne un petit « Oui chef » que je pense parfaitement inaudible.

Manque de chance…y en a au moins un qui m'a entendue.

_Grillée…Mais c'est pas possible, il a les yeux et les oreilles hypersensibles celui-là._

RODNEY POWER RODNEY POWER RODNEY POWER RODNEY POWER RODNEY

Le chef parti, je me retourne vers le groupe.

- Bon Chris je crois que cette fois, on n'y échappera pas. On va devoir aller bosser.

On fait nos adieux aux autres membres de notre équipe et on se dirige vers le laboratoire pour aller bosser. Le dr McKay nous a gentiment débarrassé un double bureau. Enfin, débarrassé est un bien grand mot. Il a viré son bordel pour le mettre sur ses autres bureaux. En regardant au dessus de mon écran d'ordinateur, je peux observer les docteurs Zelenka et McKay en train de travailler.

Ca fait quinze minutes que je les regarde en train de se chamailler. J'ai eu le temps de tailler tous mes crayons et d'en coincer deux dans mon chignon. Chris à ma droite, a trois pc ouvert sur son bureau. Elle tape furieusement un truc que je ne comprendrais jamais. J'ai déjà fini mon boulot et je crois que Rodney Mc Kay me prend pour une incompétente.

Beuuuuuuuuuh je m'ennuie. Tiens j'ai comme une idée. Je vais tester mon nouveau pc et le service de messagerie de la cité. Alors d'abord un pseudo.

RODNEY POWER RODNEY POWER RODNEY POWER RODNEY POWER RODNEY

_Bon sang, mais ils me saoulent…Ils pourraient pas aller râler ailleurs ?_

Je lève un peu le nez des ordinateurs ouverts devant moi. Ca fait deux ou trois heures qu'on bosse, et ça fait plus d'une heure qu'ils se chamaillent.

Il est compliqué leur systèmes d'exploitation…Je dois surveiller les réponses du système à différentes attaques…je ne sais pas pourquoi…Mais bon, j'obéis. Je suis sure que je finirai par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Tiens, la petite icône de messagerie clignote… personne n'a mon adresse…Ah ben, si …Emy.

Un clic, et le message s'affiche.

**De: **

Sujet : Scène de ménage

Tu crois qu'ils sont mariés depuis longtemps ?

Emy

_Gagné ! De toute façon McKay et Zelenka travaillent…Donc…_

**De : celle qui en a marre de les voir se chamailler  
A : Celle qui s'éclate à les regarder gueuler**

Sujet : Re : scène de ménage  
Je sais pas. Pourquoi ? Tu veux jouer la briseuse de ménage pour mettre le grappin sur un des deux ?

Chris

Un click, et le message est parti…Je me replonge dans mes calculs et mon algorithme, mais un petit coup à la porte me fait relever la tête. Une jeune femme s'y tient. Militaire au vu de son uniforme. Les deux zigotos, trop occupés à se chamailler, ne l'ont pas vu.

- Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ?

-A vrai dire, je cherchais Radek…euh le Dr Zelenka.

Je notais le rattrapage raté.

-Suivez les éclats de voix… je lui fais en montrant le fond de la pièce.

Elle fait la grimace.

- Aie…j'avoue que les interrompre...Mais on devait se retrouver, et visiblement il a oublié.

Je souris.

- Bougez pas, j'y vais. De toute façon va falloir que je m'habitue à les interrompre…

Je me lève et vais vers les deux hommes, laissant Emy avec l'inconnue.

Tranquille…

- Désolée de vous interrompre mais quelqu'un vous demande.

- Dites lui que je suis occupé, aboie Rodney sans même se retourner.

- C'est pas vous. Dr Zelenka ?

- Oui ? Qui est-ce ?

- Une militaire…De votre équipe je crois…

Tiens, il a l'air interessé du coup. Il me suit jusqu'à mon bureau, mais je le vois sursauter quand il aperçoit la militaire, en grande conversation avec Emy.

- Bonjour MD.

- Bonjour Dr Zelenka. Vous m'aviez oubliée, je crois ?

Et c'est là qu'il rougit et se met à bafouiller. Je suis toute la conversation, tout en étant cachée derrière mon écran

- Euh..hmm..en fait, je suis désolée, mais j'ai encore du travail…

Et là, je me dis : si je m'en mêlais ? Y a anguille sous roche.

- Vous inquiétez pas Dr Zelenka. Je vais le finir…j'ai déjà codé les trois quarts de mon algorithme. C'est celui que vous m'avez montré ce matin ?

- Euh…oui, mais…

- Oh allez-y. Ce sera à charge de revanche de toute manière !

RONON POWER RONON POWER RONON POWER RONON POWER RONON POWER

L'icône en bas à droite qui clignote en bas de mon écran me sort de mon essai de faire tenir mon crayon sur ma lèvre supérieure. Je l'ouvre et je vois que Chris est tombé sur un point sensible. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon ce scientifique.

Tiens une militaire ! Une jolie brune qui semble chercher quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un vous qu'elle vient de prononcer le prénom du docteur Zelenka. Tiens le prénom, pas le nom.

Chris se lève pour aller interrompre le combat de catch. La militaire a l'air gêné comme si elle ne sentait pas à sa place ici.

- Vous savez s'ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Je cherche à briser la glace.

- Je ne suis pas ici depuis longtemps mais pour autant que je sache oui.

- Ca va être comique de bosser avec eux.

- Vous faites partit de leur équipe ?

- Oui le Dr Weir a voulu essayer des effectifs plus importants dans les équipes. Le Dr McKay n'a pas voulu être détrôné de son poste de l'élément scientifique de l'équipe mais on ne lui a pas trop donné le choix.

- Oui c'est pas son genre.

- Tiens voilà Zelenka.

La militaire rougit quand je prononce ce nom et remet une mèche imaginaire derrière son oreille. Il tente de dérober à ses engagements auprès de la militaire qui semble déconfite. Je le vois car je me tiens directement derrière Zelenka. Vite une solution, elle avait l'air de tenir tellement à cette rencontre. Argh !!!!

- Vous inquiétez pas Dr Zelenka. Je vais le finir…j'ai déjà codé les trois quarts de mon algorithme. C'est celui que vous m'avez montré ce matin ?

- Euh…oui, mais…

- Oh allez-y. Ce sera à charge de revanche de toute manière !

Ouais merci Chris !!! Je lève les deux pouces derrière Zelenka et la militaire me décroches un énorme sourire. Ils partent tous les deux en nous laissant seules avec Grognon. Je devrais peut être aller le voir pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul. C'est une bonne idée non ? Hmmm...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Je suis pliée de rire. Intérieurement bien sur. Il serait malvenu de les gêner un peu plus. Ils s'en vont tous les deux. La militaire est rayonnante et le Dr Zelenka a l'air d'hésiter entre le contentement et l'anxiété. Je lance un petit souris complice à Emy.

Non mais je rêve. Elle se lève pour aller voir Grincheux. Elle a envie de se faire enguirlander ou quoi ? Ah non, c'est vrai, elle s'ennuie.

Je hausse un sourcil à son encontre puis secoue la tête.

Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai encore un algorithme à finir de coder et un à débugger. Je replonge le nez sur mes trois écrans.

Je l'entends s'approcher du boss, puis je regarde son bureau.

Oh oh, miss a gardé son ordinateur de poche accroché à sa ceinture.

Je réouvre une fenêtre de messagerie puis je tape un petit message. J'envoie en deux clics et me replonge l'air de rien, dans mes calculs.

Ah la la, si en plus de tout faire il faut jouer les marieuses, je sens qu'on va pas s'ennuyer sur cette cité.

Note pour moi-même : convertir Ronon aux ordinateurs. Demander aide à Teyla.

RP$RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$

Je suis en train de démontrer ma théorie au Dr McKay tout en m'approchant assez pour qu'il sente mon parfum et là j'entend ma ceinture faire bip-bip. Et merde ! Dire que j'avais capté son regard dans le mien. Il a vraiment des yeux superbes. Je me relève et je prends mon espèce de palm et je vois un mail. Tiens qui c'est qui peut bien m'envoyer un message ?

**De : celle qui bosse**

**A : celle qui … qui fait quoi d'ailleurs**

Sujet : (vide)

Tu crois pas que c'est pousser un peu loin la conscience professionnelle ?

chris

- Excusez-moi Dr McKay je vous demande trente secondes.

- Allez-y.

Il a l'air épuisé.

**De : celle qui est paumée**

**A : celle qui devrait expliquer**

Sujet : Hein ?

De quoi tu parles ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je bosse non ?

Emy

Voila, je suis toute à vous maintenant.

Je lui décroche mon sourire vainqueur.

RP$RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$

Emy est en train de lire mon message. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil, tout en surveillant mes relevés.

L'air de rien, elle me répond, puis se relance dans une grande discussion. Quelques secondes plus tard, la réponse arrive.

**_De : celle qui est paumée_**

**_A : celle qui devrait expliquer_**

_Sujet : Hein ?_

_De quoi tu parles ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je bosse non ?_

_Emy_

Morte de rire, je replonge dans mes écrans, ne m'occupant plus de ce qu'elle fait. J'attrape mon Ipod, et je me concentre complètement sur mon travail, avec comme objectif de le terminer avant la fin de la journée. Je suis tellement dans mon monde, que je ne les vois même pas partir.

RP$RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$ RP$RP$

- Mais vous avez raison ! Il faut se rendre à la chaise tout de suite !

Il est excité comme une puce dis donc. Je pensais pas que ma découverte le mettrait dans cet état.

- Très bien je vous suis.

- Allons-y.

- Je vais juste prévenir Chris.

- Hein ?

- Oui le Dr Valade, notre collègue. Celle qui est juste là bas, qui vous fait vos codes depuis ce matin.

- Oui je sais qui c'est. Elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller seule. Venez avec moi.

Il m'attrape le bras est me traîne à sa suite. Hey ! Je jette un regard vers Chris mais elle me semble occupée. Tant pis.

On déambule dans les couloirs pendant que moi j'essaye d'intégrer le plan de la cité en même temps qu'écouter mon chef et de mater ses fesses.

- Ah John !

Je relève la tête et je vois McKay arrêter Sheppard et Ronon.

- J'ai besoin que vous activez la chaise. Le Dr Bruneton a eu une théorie intéressante.

Il me jette un de ses regards ravageurs.

- Très bien je vous suis.

Je viens d'avoir une idée brillante. Je me tourne vers la baraque.

- Excusez-moi Ronon, pourriez-vous me rendre un service ?

Il me regarde l'air surpris.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez aller récupérer mon amie Chris car elle compte sur mon sens de l'orientation pour l'amener du point A à B. Si vous pouviez faire en sorte qu'elle arrive bien au mess cela sera parfait.

- Euh...sans problème.

- Merci beaucoup.

Et voila Chris, je viens de t'organiser ton premier tête à tête avec l'homme de tes rêves.

RODNEY POWER RODNEY POWER RODNEY POWER RODNEY POWER RODNEY

Allez courage! Plus qu'à relire et ensuite je suis libre…10000 lignes, le code de Zelenka compris. Bon, allez, on baille, on se met deux claques, et on se lance. J'ai toujours la musique à fond dans les oreilles.

Alors, si la variable flottante des capteurs de températures extérieure est mise en relation avec ça et que je calque la progression du régulateur interne du ZPM … ça c'est ok.

Un petit coup d'œil à mes relevés. Tout est bon…Je me demande pourquoi il m'a fait faire ça. Enfin bon, je connais pas l'OS de la cité aussi bien que lui et le Dr Zelenka…

Alors, dernier sous-programme…je tiens le bon bout !

Cinq minutes plus tard, je me renverse sur le dossier de ma chaise.

Enfin ! Bon j'espère que ça ira. Je sais que McKay va tout repasser du début à la fin mais ça a l'air ok. Pas de bugs prévisibles...

Je me masse la nuque, et change la playlist de mon Ipod.

Les pieds sur la table, je ferme les yeux. Je suis à fond dans mon trip quand on me tape sur l'épaule, me faisant sursauter. Au radar, je fais pivoter la chaise tout en attrapant l'intrus par le poignet et je retrouve face à … Ronon. Un Ronon qui visiblement a envie de se foutre de moi.

- C'est pas drôle, je grogne.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Pas grave.

Je reprends mes esprits et me mets en mode charme. Ou en mode polie au moins.

- Tu… tu voulais voir McKay ?

- Euh, non, c'est ton amie qui s'inquiétait pour toi. Elle m'a demandé de venir te chercher pour éviter que tu te perdes.

Je hausse un sourcil. Mais elle sait très bien que j'ai un aussi bon sens de l'orientation qu'elle. Puis je réprime de justesse un sourire.

Ahlala, Emy Emy. Que vais-je faire de toi ?

Je dois vraiment avoir l'air abasourdie car il hausse un sourcil.

- Tu te sens bien ?

Je retombe illico sur terre. Allons, j'ai le parfait mâle devant moi…Si je lui sautais dessus ? Non ca serait pas du plus bel effet. Sans compter qu'il m'aura égorgée avant. J'ai remarqué qu'il a toujours un couteau au poignet. Ah qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour faire pareil. Mais voilà, je suis pas militaire. Sur la Cité, je n'ai pas le droit.

- J'en ai pour une seconde encore…

- Ok.

Il s'installe sur le coin de mon bureau, appuyé d'un bras musclé. Mama mia !

Vous croyez qu'ils ont des centres de désintoxication aux mâles trop canons dans cette galaxie ? Parce que si je suis déjà droguée en deux jours…

Je sauvegarde par prudence mon travail sur une mini clef usb que je glisse dans ma poche.

- On y va ?

Il se redresse et je lui emboîte le pas. Dix minutes plus tard, on est au mess. Ils sont pas là.

- On fait quoi ? On les attend ou pas ?

Il hausse les épaules et va se chercher un plateau. Je le suis. Youpi ! Un tête-à-tête !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

On arrive enfin à la salle de la chaise. La vache !

- Elle est magnifique ! Cette chaise est incroyable.

Sheppard et McKay me regardent bizarrement.

- C'est un magnifique objet de technologie. Non ?

- Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça. On se remet au travail ?

- Oui.

John se met dans la chaise et elle s'active. Dr McKay se met à bidouiller et moi je regarde les résultats sur mon pc portable. Tout marche comme prévu, tant mieux. Ben tiens si je voyais où se trouve mon acolyte.

- Dr euh...

- C'est Bruneton.

- Donc Dr Brunton.

- Non Bruneuhton, c'est français, mais si vous n'y arrivez pas, appelez-moi par mon prénom, Emily.

- Oui, enfin que disent les scans.

- Tout fonctionne.

- Parfait, allez bien travailler tout le monde. Bon...Emily ça vous dit d'aller manger.

- Très bien je vous suis.

John se lève de la chaise pour suivre McKay. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il faut que je touche. Oups ! je crois que j'ai fait une connerie.

RODNEY PRESIDENT RODNEY PRESIDENT RODNEY PRESIDENT RODNEY

Bizarre…Mimi et les deux autres ne sont toujours pas revenus. Bof, tant pis. J'observe mon vis-à-vis. Vis-à-vis qui ne tarde pas à s'arrêter de manger, ayant remarqué que je m'intéressais plus à lui qu'à mon assiette.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, non… »

Vite, vite, une idée. Ah mon palm qui bippe.

« Oups, excuse moi une seconde. »

Il acquiesce, mais ne me lâche pas regard. J'ouvre la messagerie.

**_De: Intello qui s'ennuie  
A: Petite veinarde_**

_Sujet : Alors ?  
Je suis sure que tu t'amuses plus que moi, allez, avoues que j'ai bien fait.  
Emy_

Une petite réponse…

**_De : Geek girl en transe  
A : Geek girl number two_**

_Sujet : je le veux, je le veux, je le veux !  
Je le veuuuux… Là, je plane en fait… et tu m'as fait retomber sur terre…grmph…  
Chris_

Je l'envoie et retombe en plein dans de grands yeux bruns.

« Oui ? »

« C'est quoi, ce machin ? »

« Un palm…On peut noter plein de trucs dessus, et on peut recevoir les messages internes. »

« Messages internes ? »

« Oui, y a une messagerie interne. Un système qui permet d'envoyer des messages aux autres. »

« La radio suffit pas ? »

« Ben…pour des messages plus discrets, c'est plus sympa. Par exemple, quand moi et Emy on veut parler pendant le boulot dans le dos de McKay... »

Il hausse un sourcil. Bon heureusement que McKay est pas là.

« Si tu veux, je t'expliquerai, on te créera une adresse… »

Et hop, premier jalon de posé.

Il hausse les épaules. Je lui souris, avant d'ouvrir ma canette de coca light. Aaaaaaaah ma drogue quotidienne…je dois avoir l'air bizarre, parce qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais folle…Enfin bon, je le suis peut-être un peu.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est quoi cette boisson ? »

« Du coca. T'as jamais goûté encore ? »

« Non. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je lui la moitié de la canette dans son verre vide.

« A la tienne ! »

RONON POWER RONON POWER RONON POWER RONON POWER RONON POWER

- Qu'est ce que avez fait ?

- Euh j'ai juste touché la chaise.

- Vous pouviez pas vous en empêchez.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Et voilà j'ai encore fait une bêtise, mais je n'y pensais pas ! Je regarde Sheppard avec des yeux de chien battu. Il se lance à ma rescousse.

- Euh McKay ? C'est sûrement rien.

- Attendez... Dr euh Emily. Remettez votre main sur la chaise.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Faites ce que je vous dis !

Et oh ça va ! Espèce de pingouin mal plumé. J'avance mon index et je frôle la chaise du bout du doigt. Elle se rallume et je retire mon doigt vite fait. Je regarde mon patron.

- Alors ?

- Partez en courant !

- Quoi ?

Je commence à reculer devant la mine effarée du Dr McKay. Je rentre dans Sheppard et me retourne pour le regarder dans les yeux. Mais il a l'air parfaitement calme.

- C'est rien, me dit Sheppard avec un sourire. McKay cherche juste à vous faire peur. Que la chaise s'illumine à votre contact, veut juste dire que vous avez le gène des Anciens.

- Quoi ?

Il s'est moqué de moi. Je me retourne et vois McKay le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous, vous allez me le payer !

- Attendez, on n'a pas terminé les relevés.

Je sors de la pièce non sans lui laisser un :

- Vos relevés vous pouvez vous les mettre là où le soleil ne brille pas.

Je fulmine seule dans les couloirs. J'en revient pas qu'il ait réussi à se moquer de moi de la sorte. Je prend mon palm pour contacter Chris. Ah tiens elle m'avait déjà répondu.

**_De : Geek girl en transe  
A : Geek girl number two_**

_Sujet : je le veux, je le veux, je le veux !  
Je le veuuuux… Là, je plane en fait… et tu m'as fait retomber sur terre…grmph…  
Chris_

Elle en a de la chance quand même. J'ai besoin de me détendre.

**_De : Geek en colère  
A : Collègue de combat_**

_Sujet : je vais le tuer  
Ce que j'aimerais le plus au monde c'est dix minutes avec le Dr McKay sur des tatamis. En attendant je prends mon kimono et je vais me défouler au gymnase. Ce mec n'a qu'à bien se tenir.  
Emy_

RODNEY PRESIDENT RODNEY PRESIDENT RODNEY PRESIDENT RODNEY PRESIDENT


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 5_**

Je regarde Ronon savourée son coca en riant, mais le bip de mon palm m'interrompt.

« Attend, une seconde… »

Je sors pour la deuxième fois mon palm et consulte ma messagerie.

« Oh oh… »

**_De : Geek en colère  
A : Collègue de combat_**

_Sujet : je vais le tuer_

_Ce que j'aimerais le plus au monde c'est dix minutes avec le Dr McKay sur des tatamis. En attendant je prends mon kimono et je vais me défouler au gymnase. Ce mec n'a qu'à bien se tenir._

_Emy_

« Quoi ? »

« Euh… t'as fini ? »

Il me montre son plateau vide.

« Un petit tour au gymnase ça te tente ? Je crois qu'une certaine physicienne a besoin de se défouler. »

Il hausse les épaules, mais se lève.

Une fois qu'on a quitté le mess, je pars en courant. Il est surpris un instant mais me rattrape en deux enjambées. Trois minutes plus tard, on est devant mes quartiers.

« Bouge pas je vais me changer. »

Hop, trente secondes pour enfiler ma tenue et on repart. Cinq minutes et deux téléporteurs après on déboule dans le gymnase. J'ai pilé tellement vite que Ronon qui me suivait me rentre dedans.

« Emy ? »

RONON RONON RONON RONON RONON RONON RONON RONON RONON

Le yoga m'a toujours permis d'évacuer mon stress. Me contorsionner est, je dois le dire, une forme d'auto-torture pour moi. Je me dépasse moi même. Et là comme je suis bien énervée, je me pousse au maximum. J'ai du mal à me concentrer. Pourquoi cet homme est capable de me mettre dans un tel état ? Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas mis dans cet état.

Je m'attire des regards bizarres de la part des militaires qui n'ont sûrement jamais vu un entraînement de yoga. Forcément quand on les voit faire du corps à corps, on se doute qu'ils n'ont jamais vu quelque se plier dans tous les sens. Ils sont tellement raides.

Je fais le grand écart et je m'étire devant au maximum. Je cherche à atteindre le ciel. A ce moment, j'entends des pas précipités.

- Emy ?

Je ramène mes jambes sous moi et je me relève. A c'est Chris et tiens comme par hasard avec Ronon. Quelle coquine ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu as réussi à trouver le gymnase ?

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil.

- Oui grâce à Ronon, qui m'a gentiment guidé. Mais j'aurais bientôt pris mes marques.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Je rigole intérieurement car je sais très bien qu'elle arrive très bien à se guider dans cette cité.

- Ca te dit un entraînement ?

RODNEY RODNEY RODNEY RODNEY RODNEY RODNEY RODNEY RODNEY

Allez...ok.

Il me vient soudain une idée. Je me retourne.

- Ronon ? Tu veux t'entraîner avec Emy ?

- Vous savez vous battre ?

Je lui laisse pas le temps de répondre.

- Si le Dr Weir nous a mis avec vous, c'est justement pour ça…

Oups, j'aurais peut-être pas du être si moqueuse. Je crois que je vais le payer…Mais il ne bronche pas et se place face à mimi. Je ramasse les affaires de mimi et vais les poser avec les miennes, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Finalement, je m assois en tailleur et m'étire, avant de me plier, selon une des positions que mimi m'a enseignée. L'avantage, c'est que contrairement aux apparences, elle est relativement confortable, et me permet de les regarder tout en m'étirant.

Ronon et Emy sont face à face. J'espère qu'elle va être prudente : moi ce matin c'était limite. Il a voulu me tester dès le départ et j ai failli prendre le bâton dans la tete…

Voyons, voyons….

RONON POWER RONON POWER RONON POWER RONON POWER

Tiens c'est marrant je n'aurais jamais pensé commencer mon entraînement avec celui là. Surtout que je suis sûr que tous ses muscles ça ne doit pas être pour rien. Bon je l'attends.

Il me regarde un moment puis commencer à bouger autour de moi. Je le sens mal là. Il n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Il va falloir être très prudent pour ne pas s'en prendre une.

Soudain il s'avance. Je le sens venir et je me tasse sur mes jambes. J'évite son attaque et je prends son bras pour me servir de sa force et le mettre au tapis. Enfin normalement, ça devait se passer comme ça. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu qu'il m'attrape par ma ceinture de kimono. J'effectue mon mouvement pour le mettre au tapis et avec l'arc qu'il effectue je sens mes pieds décoller du sol.

BAM

- Aieuh !

Ma tête a frappée la sienne et il a la tête très dure. Je m'assois sur le tapis en frottant l'arrière de mon crâne. Je me tourne pour voir Ronon faire exactement la même chose. Des éclats de rire raisonnent dans les pièces, surtout orchestrés par Chris qui se poilent. J'imagine la scène de loin et je me mets à rire. J'ai dû faire un sacré vol.

- Vous allez bien ?

Il se relève et me donne sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Vous êtes la première a avoir réussit à me faire toucher le tapis. Je ne connaissais pas votre technique.

- C'est parce que c'est une technique de défense. Je n'attaque pas.

Il me regarde avec un énorme sourire.

- La prochaine fois je ne me laisserais pas surprendre.

- Moi non plus.

Je m'approche de Ronon et lui murmure.

- Et si tu testais Chris. Je suis sure qu'elle en meurt d'envie.

Il me fait un sourire de lion.

RODNEY RODNEY RODNEY RODNEY RODNEY RODNEY RODNEY RODNEY

Oh punaise! Le vol plané… Lorsque je les vois se redresser en se frottant la tête, je suis rassurée et je peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Ils se relèvent et je vois Emy s'approcher de lui. Un grand sourire ? Qui est-ce qu'elle a promis de lui livrer en pâture ? Non de …Au vu de son sourire, j'ai peur que ce soit moi. Non, non, non…Remarque s'il te plaque au sol, tu testeras ces muscles de plus près …Stooooooooop ! Ta gueule la petite voix !

Et merdeuuuh ! Vite une idée ! Bon, ben faut croire que mes neurones sont partis en vacances.

« Allez, à toi de jouer ! » me lance Emy en se remettant sur le côté.

Bon, ben cette fois, c'est ma fête.

Mamaaaan, j'ai peur ! Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? On dirait qu'il va me manger toute crue…Bam ! Mon instinct de survie vient de me mettre deux grandes claques.

Aïe, ça fait mal…Bon, respire. On se concentre. Oublier le beau gosse, se concentrer sur ses mouvements, ne pas le quitter des yeux…

Il me teste. Il m'a vu faire des katas, il sait comment je me bats…Sa première attaque est facile à contrer. Il y met à peine un dixième de sa force, et sa vitesse est tout juste moyenne. Je réplique à peine, trop occupée à ne pas me faire amocher. Peu à peu, il accélère, et moi je ne peux plus répliquer : j'arrive tout juste à éviter les coups. Et la catastrophe arrive : j'oublie de me remettre en garde. Une seconde d'inattention, il me fauche.

Bon sang ils sont durs ces tapis ! Bon j'en ai vu d'autres. Il me tend la main. Je me relève, et me remets en place. Après tout, ce n'est ni le premier ni le dernier tapis que je vais manger. Autant m'y habituer.

« Prête ? »

« Oui. »

Et on recommence. En douceur tout d'abord – enfin pour lui, parce que moi ça me demande d'être quasi à mon maximum – puis de plus en plus vite. Je m'enhardis jusqu'à tenter un coup de pied sauté. Il l'évite, mais m'attrape juste avant que je ne retouche le sol, en pleine extension. Je ferme les yeux, attendant le choc avec le sol…qui ne vient pas. Une main me tient à la gorge, mais la deuxième est juste sous mon dos. Il m'a retenue…heureusement, parce que vu la vitesse d'exécution, je crois que j'aurais souffert…je m'imagine bien présenter mon algorithme à McKay depuis l'infirmerie…

RONON RONON RONON RONON RONON RONON RONON RONON RONON


End file.
